Racing with Time
by Darkness-Rising-Queen
Summary: Izumi is the new girl at school. Kouichi and Takuya both find themselves falling for her. Who will get the girl?


**AN: Another story. Reviews are appreciated, beta-reader/s would be helpful.**

**Oh yeah. I'm back~ ^^**

_Racing with Time_

_Chapter 1_

_New Girl_

**7:30a.m**

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

_ Beeee- Crash!_

The tired boy crashed his fist on the alarm clock, groaning as he rolled back over. A knock on his bedroom door caused him to sit up with alarm as the angry voice of his mother rang through the woodwork.

"Takuya Kanbara! How many times have I told you to set your clock at 7, and to not break it every morning!?"

"Sorry mom," The boy, Takuya, grumbled as he ran his fingers through his messy brown hair.

The loud footsteps echoed as the angry mother left her older son alone. Takuya sighed with relief getting out of the bed and over to his bathroom. He was glad that he had remembered to put his clothes on the floor in the bathroom before falling asleep, he thought to himself as he brushed his teeth.

After changing, he went back into his room to grab his backpack. A sheet of paper fell out of the first pocket of the backpack, gently landing on the floor while the boy dashed out of his room. Racing down the stairs, he slid ungracefully into the kitchen. Managing to keep himself standing, he grabbed the two pieces of toast and pushed one of them into his mouth.

His little brother wrinkled his nose at his older brother's antics. The sound of tires screeching to a halt and the loud honk of a horn stopped him from commenting on Takuya's bad manners.

"Gotta go! Bye Mom, bye Dad!" He yelled as he shot out of the door.

The doors of the bus slid closed behind him as Takuya dragged his feet up the steps and passed the irritated bus driver.

"Over here, Takuya!" A boy yelled.

Takuya dragged himself over to where the boy who had yelled sat. "Hey there Kouji. Where's Kouichi?"

Kouji sighed. The boy was wearing a yellow t-shirt under a dark blue coat. Stripes ran down the sides of the coat. He was also wearing dark jeans and a blue bandanna on his head. He pointed behind Takuya, who turned around and grinned sheepishly at the other boy that was slouching on the seat before him.

"I feel so appreciated," The other boy said while his blue cap hid his eyes.

The boy looked just like Kouji, with dark hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a green jacket over a pale red shirt and jeans. His backpack was seated right next to him, and he obviously wasn't going to make room for Takuya to sit down next to him.

"Sorry Kouichi," Takuya said as he scratched the back of his head with his hand.

He turned back around, ready to plead with Kouji to make some room for him. But to his surprise, the other boy had already moved his stuff and was leaning on the window. Takuya sank down on the seat, not ready for the second week of school.

* * *

**8:00a.m**

Homeroom was one of the best part of the day. The teacher of Room 14 didn't care about what the students did, as long as they didn't leave or get themselves killed. Paper balls and spitballs flew across the room as Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi shuffled into the only secluded part of the room. The back corner.

"So, J.P is finally with his own age group in school," Kouji muttered after scanning the room.

Kouichi jammed his elbow at his twin brothers side, causing the cool twin to swear and shift against the wall.

Kouichi turned towards Takuya. "And I heard that a new kid was coming to this school."

"Why would I care?" Takuya groaned as he leaned back on his seat.

"Other than that you're on the greeting committee, and that this person may interest you. First, she's a girl, and secondly, she's in our class," Kouichi said as he rolled his eyes. "Don't you ever listen at the assemblies and homeroom and meetings?"

"Ahhhhh..." Takuya answered, scratching the back of his head. "I just doze off. Nothing interesting is ever said anyway."

Kouichi sighed. Just as he was about to continue the discussion, the crackle of the loud speaker interrupted him.

"**Kouichi Kimura, please report to the main office. Now."**

The boy sighed again as he grabbed his backpack. He raised his hand and gave the other two boys the military salute. "Catch ya later guys."

With that, the boy strolled out of the classroom.

* * *

**8:00a.m**

"Now remember. Don't get into any trouble at this school too. We actually paid god money to get you here," The mother lectured to her child as they pulled up to the school.

"Blatant lie," Izumi muttered as she clicked her seat belt off.

"What was that, sweety?" The mother hissed, smiling in a obviously fake way.

The slam of the car door was the only answer, as the blond girl strode up the steps to the school. Pushing the doors open, the blond blinked once she saw the homey place. The girl at the reception desk gave Izumi one glance before pressing a button and commanding that a Kouichi was to come to the desk.

_Great. A babysitter for my first day,_ Izumi thought with a sigh.

Not one for standing while she waited, Izumi took a seat on one of the overstuffed couches. Just as she was getting comfortable, a dark-haired boy strode over to the receptionist's desk and murmured something to the girl. The girl nodded, so the boy turned towards Izumi.

Izumi got up, tightly gripping the straps of her backpack as she wearily watched the boy.

"I'm Kouichi, as you might have heard when you walked in. I'm going to be your welcome committee, so we'll be hanging together until you know the school. Unless you make friends with some of the girls," The boy said warmly as he smiled.

He put his hand out, which Izumi just looked at. He awkwardly put his arm back at his side.

"I guess people don't shake hands anymore these days," He said, a bit sadly. "We should get going to our first class anyways."

Izumi followed the boy down through the many hallways.

_Why'd I just totally blow him off? He was just trying to be friendly, though that girl comment was completely unnecessary. But maybe he doesn't know that I constantly go to different schools. _She thought as she found herself in front of a breeze way.

"What's a breeze way doing in a school?" She muttered as she rubbed at her arms.

"The gym's down the path," The boy replied simply, glancing at her before continuing through the breeze way and into another hallway. "As you know, we have the same classes together. Every morning you'll have to walk through all these hallways to get to Homeroom and your first class."

"What a drag," Izumi muttered as they finally stopped at a door.

Kouichi gave her a smile, before opening the door and walking into the room.

"Quiet! You dirty runts," A voice boomed as Izumi stepped into the room.

The kids in the classroom stopped goofing around as the teacher let out a huff. Izumi watched as Kouichi snuck to the back of the class before seating himself next to a boy that looked just like him.

_Twins. How interesting. _she thought as the teacher turned towards her.

"Welcome. I am Mr. Burnside, your math and gym teacher. Unless you chose to do a sport, which this school does have teams, then you will have gym with me. Please just say your name and take a seat next to," The teacher paused as he scanned the list of names. "Cameron Anderson. Her over there."

The girl, Cameron Anderson, visibly clutched her hands and twitched her eye with anger as her full name was spoken.

"Izumi Orimoto," Izumi said as she walked over to the seat next to the brown-haired girl.

"Alright, now surely you all remember about fractions," Mr. Burnside said with a smirk.

A collective groan sounded throughout the room. Izumi opened her notebook, quickly writing the notes down while the teacher talked. A paper ball hit her square in the back of her head as she clutched her pencil tightly.

"That's Takuya Kanbara," The girl next to her said with a nasty frown. "He's trouble, though Kouichi is a nice guy. His twin is Kouji, he's just the cool loner that every girl fawns over."

Izumi looked at Cameron, actually looking over her features then just merely glancing as she had done before. Her hair was just a pretty shade of brown, there were natural blond streaks too, which fell naturally down her lower back. Her light green eyes held flecks of amber and blue, and her face was young-looking (as in innocent) and heart shaped. She was small, even though she was sitting Izumi could still tell. She already had curves, though her outfit didn't exactly hug her body to tell exactly.

"Cameron Anderson," She held out her hand, which Izumi did shake. "But if you value your life, just call me Cam."

Cam gave a bright smile before turning back to the board. She quickly finished the problems on the board, much to Izumi's surprise, and started to sneak read as Mr. Burnside continued his lecture that no one cared about.

Another paper ball was thrown at Izumi, this time landing on her hand. The words 'Read it' could be clearly seen. Cam clicked her teeth, clearly disapproving Takuya's antics. Izumi rolled her eyes, her fingers daftly uncrumpling the paper ball.

'Hey New Girl. Wanna hang out later? You can even bring Cammy with you.'

Izumi crumpled the paper back into a ball. Shifting in her seat, she turned to look back her. The brown-haired boy was grinning while motioning towards the paper ball in her hand. Kouichi was shaking his head next to him, while the other twin leaned in his chair with his eyes closed.

Cam had also turned in her seat, already knowing that she was going to enjoy what Izumi was going to do. The blond girl cocked back her arm before throwing the paper ball like a softball. The fats object hit Takuya right in the forehead before falling softly on the desk. The boy rubbed at his forehead, a puzzled expression on his face.

Izumi turned back around. Cam was grinning madly next to her, obviously wishing that she had done that first. They high-fived underneath the desk as Mr. Burnside continued talking.

* * *

Takuya groaned as he hit his head against the desk.

"Dude, you have all year to try hooking up with her," Kouji snapped. "Though, she gonna learn that you are a player and will most likely not want to date you then."

"Way to bust my confidence Kouji," Takuya sighed as looked out the window.

He did still have a chance to hook up with the mysteriously hot Izumi.

* * *

**AN: I am back, with a new Digimon story that should be better than the last one. Pairing(s) needs to be decided upon, so please review about which pairing you want. Choices posted below. **

**Cam: What did he even write to you?**

**Izumi: He wanted to 'hang out.' He also called you Cammy.**

**Cam: *Storms off to find Takuya so that she can kill him**

**Choices:**

**Takumi:**

**Kouizumi (sp?): **

**Cam x Kouji : Secondary**

**Cam x Takuya or Kouichi (The one that doesn't get Izumi): Secondary**


End file.
